


(Podfic) Shades

by stooofie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stooofie/pseuds/stooofie
Summary: PODFICShades by pandainthestars"Lucifer stares at himself in the mirror, eyes fixed on his reflection. On his black sclera and crimson irises. They won’t go away. He knows. He knows this is his choice. Somehow a reflection of his own subconscious made real and physical. He’s doing this to himself. That’s how it works. He knows that now. So why won’t it go away? He doesn’t want this. Why won’t it stop?"
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 7





	(Podfic) Shades

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957149) by [PandaInTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaInTheStars/pseuds/PandaInTheStars). 



Title: Shades  
Fandom: Lucifer (TV)  
Author: Pandainthestars  
Read by: stoofiee  
Pairing: Lucifer Morningstar/Chloe Decker  
Rating: Teen  
Length: 45:16  
Summary: "Lucifer stares at himself in the mirror, eyes fixed on his reflection. On his black sclera and crimson irises. They won’t go away. He knows. He knows this is his choice. Somehow a reflection of his own subconscious made real and physical. He’s doing this to himself. That’s how it works. He knows that now. So why won’t it go away? He doesn’t want this. Why won’t it stop?"

[Emma S](https://soundcloud.com/emma-s-366615568) · [Shades by pandainthestars](https://soundcloud.com/emma-s-366615568/shades-by-pandainthestars-1/s-RiqQuiEYTHk)


End file.
